


Touch the Sky - A Collection of Michifer Drabbles

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blasphemy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Music, References to Paradise Lost, Young Lucifer, Young Michael, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Michifer drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer loves Michael's wings.

Michael’s wings are tremendous, stretching out as far as the eyes can see along the flat expanse of the horizon and skyward, up and up and up until it seems as if they could shake the stars from their places in the firmament.

 

Michael’s wings are magnificent, curving up and out in shades of crystalline rainbows that sparkle and dance in the light of the newborn sun, glimmering as they shift and twist and undulate in flight.

 

Michael’s wings are awesome, or, at least, Lucifer is awed – Michael himself is too humble to acknowledge their beauty most of the time, and is always just a little to quick to insist that “pride goeth before the fall.”

 

“Why are they so big?” Lucifer asks as Michael alights before him, trembling hands aching to touch them.

 

“So I can embrace the world,” Michael explains, gently, slowly, bringing Lucifer’s hands up so he can bury them in the soft feathers.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Lucifer breathes, voice shaking as he flirts with the line between admiration and blasphemy.

 

Michael hesitates for a long moment – long enough to Lucifer to start to fear he’d said the wrong thing, long enough for him to begin to doubt whether Michael will answer at all – then something shifts within him and he smiles. “As are you,” he whispers, lofting him up and wrapping him in those big, strong, gorgeous wings that Lucifer loves so much.


	2. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael succumbs to the temptation of Lucifer.

Somewhere along the way, after _never_ becomes _I won’t,_ but before after _I won’t_ becomes _I can’t,_ Michael finds himself swaying. Not Falling, not yet, though that is sure to follow if he continues down this road. Sin begets sin, and already, his mind is swimming with thoughts that just border on impure and notions that skirt the perilous edge of blasphemy.

 

Sometime after that, nearly too far along his unholy journey into temptation to turn back, sometime after _I can’t_ becomes _Luce, this is so wrong, please, wrongwrongwrong,_ but before _this is so wrong_ becomes _brother, more, please_ , Michael begins to doubt. After all, what could possibly be so bad about partaking from the forbidden fruit between Lucifer’s legs? The Morning Star was just _so_ beautiful, and he begged so prettily; what being in Creation could possibly resist his charms for longer than Michael already had?

 

The day of Michael’s Fall, he sinks to his knees before Lucifer and whispers, “I am yours,” until his lips are pink with blasphemy and his cheeks are flushed with sin.

 

Lucifer beams down at him, glorious and unholy and oh so right. “That’s it, brother. Kneel. Worship me. Prostrate yourself in prayer. Bow down unto me, for I am your new God.”


	3. Promise; Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a promise that, for once, cannot be broken.

Michael traces his promise, his pact, his prayer, into Lucifer’s skin. _Together forever,_ and _’til the end,_ and _best beloved_ fall from his fingers as Lucifer mirrors his actions and his sentiment in every lazy kiss.

 

“You know that you’re everything to me, right?” Lucifer asks.

 

Michael smiles in assent. “And you know that I love you so much it hurts, right?”

 

“And I’m never going to leave you, ever again. I promise.”

 

They keep their promise. The world ends above them; Hell falls apart around them; time immemorial passes unnoticed. There is nothing in Michael’s universe but Lucifer, and nothing that matters to Lucifer save for Michael.

 

Down below the world, in the perfect prison, in the deepest part of the endless abyss, they find Heaven in each other.

 

_The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell._

 

Michael smiles. Promise; kept.


	4. Leave it Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the most important words unspoken.

They don’t speak of it. It’s as if they all know what’s going to happen, at the end of it all. They all know the ending, and all of them have this unspoken desire to not let it taint the part of the story they _can_ write.

 

So they leave it unspoken. They don’t discuss what’s going to happen in just a few short decade’s time. They don’t voice any of their fears, or hopes, or dreams - _it can be different,_ lingers just beneath the surface of every carefully-chosen word they _do_ speak, as well as _we stop this_ and _let’s fix this before it’s too late_.

 

No, they just let it linger instead – things like bitterness and resentment and betrayal festering just below the surface, driving them apart, isolating them, pushing them closer to their destiny until the lines between free will and fate are blurred beyond recognition.

 

In the end, the story writes itself. All it takes is one slip – “I won’t fight, _please,_ brother” – to send them cascading into the ill-fitting roles that had been pre-determined for them.

 

That’s why, centuries, millennia, lifetimes, _eons_ later, they leave five different words unspoken – “I will always love you.”

 


	5. Easter Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes Michael dress up as the Easter Bunny for the littler angels.

Michael frowns as he pulls at the scratchy fabric bunching around his waist. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he whines. “This is _so_ humiliating!”

 

Lucifer grins and boops Michael’s painted nose. “Come on,” he goads. “Think of how happy Samandriel and Castiel will be. You’re doing this for them.”

 

Michael glances up to glare at Lucifer. “Remind me again why I’m the one who has the wear the suit?” He asks as he pokes at the two fluffy bunny ears protruding from his head.

 

“Because you’re the Easter Bunny,” Lucifer explains. “And also because I wasn’t the one on my knees last night saying, “Oh, Lucifer! I want to taste you _so_ bad! I need it. Please, Luce. Please, please, I’m gonna die if you don’t let me.”

 

Michael flushes but doesn’t deny the accusation. “That was completely unfair,” he mumbles instead, bouncing up and down a bit and wrinkling his nose at how his cotton tail moves.

 

“It’s not my fault that I’m irresistible,” Lucifer counters.

 

“Which is why you should understand that teasing me to get your way is cruel and unusual,” Michael says as he begins to draw whiskers on his cheeks.

 

Lucifer presses the long line of his chest against Michael’s back. “But I made you feel so good afterwards,” he whispers. “Didn’t I?”

 

Michael shivers. “Luce, _don’t,”_ he pleads.

 

Lucifer chuckles against the curve of Michael’s neck. “Poor Mika. I bet you’re getting all hard in that suit. All hot and bothered and _needy._ ”

 

Michael whimpers and tilts his head back, baring his neck for Lucifer. “ _Please_.” His voice breaks and he moans as Lucifer’s fingers splay across his stomach, sending a delicious thrill of arousal up his spine.

 

The first rays of dawn filter through the window and Lucifer draws away with one last lingering touch. “Later.”

 


	6. She's a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael may not be a lady, but Lucifer can't resist playing She's a Lady in an attempt to woo him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics (c) Tom Jones, AKA not me.

Michael is drawn to the garden by the sound of music.

 

_Well, she’s all you’d ever want. She’s the kind I’d like to flaunt and take to dinner._

 

He smiles at the familiar rhythm and steps out into the light, careful to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. There’s no doubt in his mind that the notes drifting through the warm spring breeze are Lucifer’s doing; between the style of the music and the setting of the entire scene all but screams _Lucifer_ , but he knows that there’s two other people this set-up could be intended for and he doesn’t want to ruin his little brother’s plans.

 

_She’s got style; she’s got Grace. She’s a winner._

 

_Me or Gabriel, then,_ Michael thinks. A grin threatens to spill across his features and he succumbs gladly, and he huffs out a breath of laughter as he lowers his head to examine the first of the croquets.

 

_Well, she knows me through and through, she knows just what to do and how to please me._

 

Michael steps out of the bushes with a crooked smile. “I’m a lady, then?” He asks as he settles himself down between Lucifer’s open legs. His little brother looks almost unbearably smug and he fully plans on kissing it off his face.

 

“You’re my lady,” Lucifer answers, leaning forward until their lips are mere inches apart.

 

“I’ll be anything you want, as long as I’m yours,” Michael whispers, suddenly breathless. “Now be quiet and kiss me.”

 

_She’s a lady! Woah-oh-oh, talkin’ bout a lady, and the lady is mine!_

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently accepting prompts~


End file.
